Dreams Monsters and an Attractive Hero on a Horse
by Kaima
Summary: Zelda's having those crazy dreams again, Link has to figure out what they mean to save Hyrule from destruction, and Malon's doesn't know what she's doing, but she's willing to help. MalonxLink
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams, Monsters, and an Attractive Hero on a Horse**

Disclaimer: I would love to claim all the characters for myself, but I don't think I could get away with it. Oh and the title….well I'm bad at titles. It fits, I guess.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

I guess things were as normal as they could've been, given the circumstances. Hyrule wasn't exactly sure what to do with itself. When Ganondorf was destroyed, no one knew what to do. Sure, good was reigning once more, but how were things supposed to be rebuilt?

The King and Queen were dead, and had been since Ganondorf had killed them seven years ago. Zelda was the only royalty left, and she'd been in hiding so long that most believer her to be dead as well. Was she capable to rule? I didn't know. Maybe Link did. He knew her better than anyone else.

My life was rather unaffected by this whole mess. Ingo almost managed to steal our ranch, but Link quickly put an end to that. We deliver our milk to Kakariko Village now, rather than the Market, but that would be changing back to normal soon.

It'd only been a month since Ganon's defeat. The castle and market were slowly being rebuilt. Things in the market were…well, I was about to found out, as I had a delivery run there that afternoon, my first there since the fall of Ganon. Should be interesting.

I began preparing for my trip for to the market by hitching up my horse (Merel) to our cart, yelling a goodbye towards my father, and setting out into Hyrule field.

It wasn't a long trip - twenty minutes, tops. That's one advantage for delivering to the market - it's closer than Kakariko. I pulled (or rather, Merel pulled) the cart through the revamped street. Sure, the buildings weren't finished yet, but I was glad to see the bridge had been repaired, and the street was cleared from rubble.

"It's this way to the castle, Merel," I said softly. She understood (I do have a way with horses). We headed up the winding road towards our destination.

It was almost complete, but not quite. Directly after Ganon's fall, the castle had been the first building on which to begin construction. There was some rubble still surrounding it, though.

During my view of these newly renovated surroundings, I noticed a familiar face, connected to a familiar body, sitting against a rock that hadn't been moved yet.

"Link!" I exclaimed. He looked up at the sound of my voice, and smiled. I hopped off of Merel and ran up to hug him.

"How have you been?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've been trying to help rebuild this city, but I'm not much of a carpenter."

I laughed. "Jeez I haven't seen you in…"

"A month," he finished. "Since - "

His voice trailed off, but I knew what he meant. Right after the fall of Ganon, Link came to Lon Lon Ranch for a week to rest, away from all of the people falling over themselves to congratulate him. We'd grown very close then, but he had to go back to the castle to help….

And so I didn't see him for the next four weeks.

Until now.

"I missed you," I said, "I don't have anyone to talk to around the ranch anymore."

"Other than Ingo," he grinned wickedly. Yes, Ingo had reformed his ways, but he still wasn't much for conversation.

"I'd rather talk to the cuccos."

At this point, I should mention something.

Since I first met Link when he was just a boy, clothed in a green tunic, trailed by a fairy, trying desperately to save the world…I've loved him. I don't know what it's like to love anyone else, and don't try to change my mind because it won't work. I knew he'd probably end up with Zelda (the rumors about them together were everywhere) but I still knew I could love no other.

Laugh. I dare you.

"So have you been staying here?" I asked.

"Not really…" his face grew distant. "I've been sleeping under the stars mostly, I don't want to go back to the forest, really…"

Why did I have to bring that up? Of course he didn't want to go back to the forest! Without Navi, Saria, or the Deku Tree, how could he stand it?

Maybe a different aspect of the question would work. "Have you thought about Kakariko Village, or the area just outside the market?"

"I'm not close with anyone there, though…"

Was he hinting at something? I was almost afraid to do what I did next, but I couldn't help it.

"You could stay at the ranch."

His face was pensive. "But what if anyone needs me at the castle?"

'Anyone.' I figured that meant Zelda. He had it bad for her, I could tell.

Maybe he can tell that _I_ like _him…_

I quickly dismissed that line of thought. "You're only about twenty minutes away from the castle!" I tried to reason with him.

He shrugged. "But they still need me here…"

Rejection was never so bitter. I tried to hide it though. "Oh well, I can understand that." When you know, I didn't understand at all. Unless he had it as bad for her as I had it for him. "Well, I've got to make this delivery…"

"Can I ride with you?" he asked, suddenly seeming more interested.

Great, he was pitying me. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We rode up to the castle, not saying much. _He probably just wants to see **her, **_I thought bitterly.

They raised the drawbridge for us and, once inside, I began stacking the boxes in the corner, where we used to before the castle had been destroyed. Of course, Link helped. It's in the job description for the Hero of Time to be a gentleman.

I had to deliver the bill to the princess, so we headed to the throne room. I guess the guards recognized us, because they let us inside without question. _Well, he is the Hero of Time, how can you not recognize him…_

Zelda looked horrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, her dress was rumpled, and she was dozing on the throne. "Oh Link…and Malon, is it?"

"Yes, your highness," I said, "I brought your delivery."

"Are you okay?" asked Link.

She shook her head. "I haven't slept in three days."

"Why?"

"These damned dreams…"

_Oh great…prophetic dreams are never a good sign. _"about…?" Link asked.

Zelda's head drooped. "Hyrule's future. I am not going to last as its ruler."

"You're just being pessimistic - "

"No, in the literal since," she sighed. "I'm going to die."

I'd never heard silence before. Because it's silence, you aren't supposed to hear it. This, however, was palpable.

"Plague will strike Hyrule," she continued. "Many will die… the remaining will lead us into the golden age of prosperity but I will not be one of them."

I felt really out of place in this conversation, like I was not worthy of receiving this information. But there was no way I could excuse myself at this point.

"Who will rule?" Link asked.

"I am not permitted to reveal that," she said quietly.

"You're a Sage, how can you die?" he seemed baffled.

"I'm just their leader…it's not like I have a temple to protect," she shrugged. "It won't affect any of the dealings of the Sages."

Now, I'm not a very patriotic person…in fact, I could care less about what happens in Hyrule most of the time. But no leadership and a plague didn't sound good for anyone.

In fact, it kind of sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'll spare you the details of the rest of that exchange. It involved Zelda crying a lot, and Link telling her everything was going to be okay. When in fact, I didn't see how that could be possible.

We stayed in guest bedrooms of the palace that night (separate ones, you perverts.) I slept okay, given that I was still worrying if Link or I would be victims of this plague.

I was more worried about him. If I died, the world would be at no great loss, but he's probably Hyrule's only hope after Zelda was gone.

And I didn't ever want to think of him dying and me surviving, life just wouldn't be worth it.

I left the next morning. Alone. Link was probably _still _comforting her royal whininess.

I'm sorry. That was mean. I'd be like that if I was about to die too.

(which you know, it was possible)

I was kind of forlorn upon my return, but my father was smart enough not to ask why. I ambled about my chores in a kind of monotonous drone.

Yes, I know I'm whining. I believe I had reason.

My sleep that night was troubled. Dreams haunted me - not prophetic ones, but horrible ones nonetheless. Hyrule in a state of desolation with no one - not even Link - to help us. That sort of thing.

I woke up several hours before dawn and, giving up on sleep, I sat by my window and stared out at the night sky. I heard soft snoring, and thought it to be my father downstairs.

Then I rethought my last statement. My father does not snore _softly. _His snoring, entirely separate and more like a bear growling than anything else, came from downstairs. This is not where the second set came from.

I looked out my window and down to see none other than the Hero of Time reclining against the wall of the house, sleeping like a baby. I took my blanket and went outside to where he lay. Gently I covered him with it, and returned to my bed.

I slept a lot better after that.

And I woke up to the greatest thing in the world afterwards.

The sun was shining through the shutters, or at least I figured it was. I could tell it was bright, but I still had my eyes closed.

I realized I had to get out of bed eventually, so I blearily opened my eyes.

Link was standing at the foot of my bed, looking slightly shamefaced. "I've never tucked anyone in before…sorry to wake you."

At that point I saw I had my blanket back. _I'm never washing this again. _"It's okay, I need to be up anyway." _Jeez, I must look like a mess right now. _I struggled to climb out of bed. "Need something?"

"Yes," he said, "And it's rather important."

"Lay it on me." It took great effort not to giggle at the innuendo in that statement.

"This plague…it may originate in the water supply, or so Zelda suspects," he began. "You can't exactly stop drinking water, but if you boiled the water before you drank it, or gave it to your animals, it might prevent trouble later."

"Understandable," I said. "But what if this plague is because of something that is with the cows upon birth?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Don't sell the beef or milk of any cow that has peculiar behavior."

"We don't do that anyway," I said, slightly offended.

"Well, be extra careful." He sat down in a chair. "This could get ugly."

"I know," I said, but I didn't know anything about plague. This was the first during my lifetime. "Is Zelda taking this any better?"

"No," he said with a groan. "She doesn't know what to do."

"Did she ever tell you a full account of the dream?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Yes…all of the races of Hylia were standing upon its fields, and were suddenly knocked down by some great force, and then it rained for a long time."

"Which is why she thinks it comes from the water supply," I…supplied.

He nodded. "Then there was a great light, and she was taken up in it…and then the new ruler was revealed to her. No, she didn't tell me who," he finished, seeing the question in my eyes.

"That could mean a million things though!" I protested. "And from what I can tell, it doesn't sound like plague at all!"

He looked puzzled. "What do you think it sounds like?"

"A monster," I said. I didn't know where this was coming from, but I knew I was right. "It's a monster, that's coming from a water source. He might knock down our people, but not if we stop him in time."

"But she would know more about interpreting these - "

"She misinterpreted her last one," I pointed out, "And because of it, Ganon almost sealed Hyrule's fate in shadow."

Link leaned back and closed his eyes. "You have a point.

"We've just got to stay alert," I said. "It's all we can do now."

"You're very insightful, Malon."

I blushed. A lot. "Thanks," I said meekly.

"Zelda needs all the help she can get at the castle," he said. "Do you think you can come back with me and help her from spazzing out?"

I thought about this a minute. "Well, dad's been hiring new workers, and doesn't need me as much…"

Link smiled. "Great. So can we go?"

He certainly wasn't one to wait around. I quickly threw some clothes in a bad, explained the situation to my father, and rode off into the afternoon sun with Link.

(though sunset would sound much more romantic)

I think I should describe this situation more acutely. The handsome, blond, muscular, all-around good guy Link, sat on the front of the horse, nudging Epona along at a leisurely pace while I had had my arms wrapped lightly around his waist (it is proper etiquette of horsemanship, after all) and we ambled on, chatting idly about the little things.

Wow, that was a long sentence.

We arrived at the castle, and he helped me off Epona…yes, I can get off a horse on my own, but I'd like to see you resist him. By the way, you'd think he'd hands would be more calloused from all the swordplay….

But I digress. Anyway…

Back in the palace things were, to put it mildly, chaotic.

Guards were everywhere. I guess Zelda was afraid of being assassinated as well. Servants were running around, trying to fill the Princess' orders. Then there were the ver present carpenters, putting the final touches on the castle.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We found Zelda with little difficulty. Her eyes were crazy, and she looked generally frantic. "I've been waiting for you!" she said irritably. She shoved a piece of parchment at Link, which I conveniently read over his shoulder.

_Princess - _

_As I am sure you are well aware, Zora's Domain is unthawing. We are all pleased with this, but there is something that has gone terribly awry. Ganon, perceiving when he originally froze our homeland that it could unthaw eventually, sealed a terrible monster inside the ice. He has now escaped, but we are trying to keep him from leaving the domain. Our efforts may hinder him, but we need aide. Please, send the Hero of Time to help us!_

_Respectfully,_

_King Zora_

I looked at Link, who stared right back. He mouthed 'you were right,' and then turned to the princess. "Well, there's no plague."

"Obviously," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to die at the hands of this beast."

"You don't know that, you were wrong the first time." Wow, I'd never heard Link sound irritable before.

Apparently, neither had Zelda, because she didn't respond. "Malon and I are going to Zora's Domain now."

"Me? Why me?" I asked immediately.

"If anything happens to me someone has to report back to Zelda and tell her so she can supply a new hero." He was so calm about it.

I nodded meekly. "Zelda, keep Epona here in case you need a fast escape," Link said.

She looked scared. "Be careful."

"Only if it doesn't hinder me in killing this beast," he replied, like a true hero. On that note, we walked out past the market and to Hyrule Field once more.

"You must really love her," I said quietly, once out in the open again. "To do all this for her."

"For her?" Link shook his head. "I do it for Hyrule. I know it just sounds like I'm trying to be noble, but it's true." He stopped walking, and looked me in the eye. "Yes, I love her, and respect her as our ruler. But nothing more."

"I - I'm sorry," I stammered. "I just - "

"Yeah. You and everyone else in Hyrule." He started walking again.

Understandably, I was miffed. "Well, what was I supposed to believe? You never led anyone to think otherwise, and you know it."

He sighed and turned back to face me, his eyes unreadable. "You're right Malon. I'm sorry."

We walked on in an uncomfortable silence. I regretted making him angry, but he had no reason to blow up on me like that.

I was so absorbed in that thought that I almost didn't notice the ominous rumbling coming from the entrance to Zora's River. Link must've been even more absorbed in thought, because he too appeared to be completely unaware.

"Link," I whispered, "do you hear that?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and nodded. Swiftly, he handed me an extra sword. "Should I fail, defend yourself until you can escape."

I took the sword, spun in skillfully my hand and grinned. "Sorry Link, I'm not that kind of woman."

At that precise moment I saw **it. **And believe me, no other would could be given to **it** for a name. **It** was at least twenty feet tall with razor sharp teeth, scaly reptilian skin, and bright golden eyes. The stuff nightmares are made of.

I could see Link assessing the situation, so I did my best to do the same. The creature almost resembled a larger version of a dodongo…Link had told me he'd killed dodogo by throwing bombs in its mouth, in one of his many stories…

However, this creature was much more nimble. **It** needed to be distracted.

I knew Link would never ask me to distract **it**, so I took matters into my own hands. **It's **attention was focused on Link so I, taking advantage of not being noticed, ran around behind the monster and tried to slash **its **legs.

It must of at least aggravated **it, **because he howled in protest. Link deftly threw a bomb in his mouth which…

…had absolutely no effect.

To avoid being squished I ran to the side, but was suddenly blinded. _Light arrow…please work…_

Didn't.

Din's fire, fire arrows, ice arrows, hammer, the longshot…all ineffective.

Link had resorted to slashing **it **with his Biggoron's sword. It looked tricky - I mean, really tricky. The monster was only missing him narrowly. I ran up to try to help and though we worked great as a team, nothing seemed to be working. That's when the unthinkable happened.

**It, **lifting a clawed leg in the air, roared and brought it down straight towards Link. He couldn't deflect it, and we both knew it. So I, thinking a life without Link was not worth living, shoved him out of the way and took the blow myself.

Pain…does not begin to describe it.

I almost blacked out then…but I saw an unnatural blue light and somehow it kept my eyes open, It also bound **it ** and kept **it **from moving. **It **shrieked in agony. Then I heard a voice

_**Zelda, you know to bind him, we will need to gain you as a guardian of the portal…we cannot do it alone. We can handle guarding Ganondorf, but our power alone will not hold this beast as well.**_

Then Zelda's voice came, true and clear.

_**I know.**_

Then the light, the monster, and my consciousness were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke in a bright room, decorated with flowers, card…and the Hero of Time, kneeling at my bedside.

"You're awake," he said softly. I nodded, and struggled to rise. "Don't, you'll only hurt yourself."

"What happened?" My voice sounded horrible.

"Zelda banished the monster to the same place where Ganondorf is. She now must aide the other sages in guarding that portal."

I smiled weakly. "And she got all worked up about dying…"

Link smiled and took my hand. "Yeah, she got that dream all wrong. I suppose the people falling were actually just bowing and showing reference to Zelda as a sage. And the water symbolized Zora's domain…"

I nodded. "But who will rule?"

"She never said…" Link's voice trailed off. "I guess we can take care of affairs until we find out."

"You're using that 'we' awful freely."

He smiled. "You've got a few weeks bedrest before you're allowed to go home, and since you're here anyway…"

"So I guess I'm stuck with you?"

"_Stuck_ with me?" Link said teasingly. "I certainly don't feel I'm _stuck _here with you…I'm quite grateful."

I turned three different shades of red right then, not counting my hair color. "You're right…I'm glad to be with you too."

So I guess the adventure would end here, right? Well, that's what I thought. Running a kingdom turned out to be a lot harder than it looks.

You try it sometime.

We soon decided there was no way we could rule. _No _way at all. That led us to the search of the perfect ruler. Too bad we didn't have a King Arthur running around, I guess that would've been too convenient.

Our only real thought of where to look was the royal family lineage, to see if there were any surviving royal members that could take over this horrendous job. So Link and I were in the library…

"Stop! You're tickling me!"

I ran around the room, trying to avoid the Hero of Time (don't ever try. he's got leg muscles like you wouldn't believe) because apparently he was too hyper to look over faded bits of parchment. "Do you want to rule Hyrule?"

He shook his head.

"Then let's get to work," I said, but I couldn't help but smile. I sat back down in my chair and he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

I was getting used to this sort of thing, and damn, was it nice.

"Here's Zelda," I pointed. I traced my finger up to her parents. "Her father had three brothers…Gaheris, he died a year ago, according to this…Aleron, he was killed in the war…and…" I stopped.

"What?" he asked, nuzzling into my ear.

I'm surprised I was able to concentrate.

"Talon," I whispered. "My dad."

I turned to look at Link, who looked as surprised as I. We both cracked up. "My dad…he'd be sleeping on the throne…it'd never work!"

"Whoa, Malon…" his voice was soft. "You're a princess."

My eyes widened. "…why yes. Yes I am."

No I didn't let it go to my head. In fact, I didn't really think the idea was for me, I'd rather be on the ranch any day.

"But your dad is ruler," he said in awe. "He has to rule."

I thought of my dad. He wouldn't like this at all; he was too happy at home. "No," I whispered. "Link, he can't do this…it's not him. We can't force it on him."

"Well, he could give the responsibility to you."

"No one is going to follow me, or my dad," I reasoned. "We're nobodies. They need someone who they can trust, who they've trusted before." I looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Malon…" his voice was tiny, the first time I'd ever heard it be so. "I don't know if I can."

"You didn't know you could save Hyrule, but you did." I leaned in closer to him. _Wow, he's got pretty eyes_. "I know you can." _He smells so good_. "And everyone loves you…" _Jeez, **I **love him_.

He leaned in farther this time, and softly kissed me, wrapping his hands in my hair and twirling it slightly. My hands wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer, as if I never planned to let go.

Which you know, I didn't. If you had something that awesome in your grasp, I don't think you would either.

"I will rule Hyrule," he said in between kisses. "But only if you want me to."

"I do," I said in barely a breath. _**I do **as in that's what I'm going to say when we get married._

You guys probably don't want to hear about how awesome of a kisser he is, so I'll spare you. Just this once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So later on that month, we had a party. It was at Lon Lon Ranch (of course) and King Zora was there, along with Link of the Gorons (their new leader), Anju (the first woman mayor of Kakariko…the cuccoo thing wasn't working out, she had to change occupation), Mido, spokesman of the Kokiri, Naralie, Nabooru's sister and current leader of the Gerudo…and with all of them there, we formalized Link's kingship over Hyrule. You want to know what he was wearing?

A green tunic.

He never changes, not that I would ever want him to.

I was wearing what I always wear too…but it's not like I really had a reason to dress up.

The next day was when the real celebration occurred, though.

Someone (I think it was that Anju, she's a crafty one) had arranged a parade through the Market to the castle. The previously mentioned leaders would go first, and Link would go last.

He wanted me in the carriage with him. Like I was his **queen.**

Oh, I'd dreamed about it.

We waited outside the city gates for everyone else to go, Link and I in our little love-carriage. He had one arm casually draped across my shoulder and was whistling Epona's song under his breath. Suddenly he stopped though, and I looked at him quizzically.

"I want to ask you something, Malon."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you like me?"

I rolled my eyes. "That is probably **the dumbest** question I've ever heard." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "I don't like you, Link. I love you."

And that's when I told him. And you know what?

"…I love you too."

See? Things always work out. Even if you aren't a princess, that whole happily-ever-after thing isn't just a fantasy.

So this ends what I know so far. Link and I…well, I visit him almost every day. I still live at the ranch, but one day I know I'll move into the castle…one day…when **it **happens and I'm sure you know what **it **is. But we're kinda taking things slow, because he's never had that luxury before. His entire life was taken up by his quest, but now, things are peaceful and calm. He's a great king, you know. Did you expect any less from the one who saved us all?

He's great, and we're happy.

And that's about it.


End file.
